


This

by Blue_Five



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Vampire Harvey, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: Harvey has to have his coffee every afternoon.  One day he gets something a little extra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what this is ... fluff? Coffee with a little vampire Harvey on the side? Trolls ... IDEK

Harvey Specter’s head throbbed as growls and half-audible grunts came over his phone headset. Not for the first time, he wondered why he’d ever wanted to take the Brooklyn bridge troll clan on as clients.  Then he remembered it was because they were one of the more prestigious and conspicuous of the fae clans and gaining them as clients had been a huge coup for Pearson, Specter & Litt.  Unfortunately, the way they tended to be conspicuous was by either trying to take apart the bridge or stomping into rush hour traffic to demand tolls.  Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose as the head of _Clann Lorga_ launched into another tirade. 

“Coyle … Coyle if you’ll listen to me, you’ll see I’ve already negotiated a 9% raise in tolls over the next six years – no, you aren’t going to get a better deal than that,” Harvey explained. “Well, because sadly, the bridge belongs to the humans and – yes, I _know_ it wouldn’t have been built without your clan.  The humans know that too but you know how things are balanced right now.  I can’t change that.”

“What’ll you have, dude?”

Harvey frowned at the interruption and realized the coffee cart line he was standing in had finally deposited him at the front. He quickly muted his headset.

“Dark roast with O+, no cream, two sugars.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Harvey took the drink, dropped his bill and murmured, “Keep the change” before walking off with Coyle growling in his ear. His blood coffee smelled more like heaven than usual.  Harvey took a sip while he mentally crafted his retort to the troll.  It was a testament to his professionalism and long life as a vampire that Harvey did not groan and fall to his knees at the taste.  The heady, rich flavor of the drink told him it had come straight from someone’s vein and the only suspect was the blue-eyed barista.  He glanced back and watched the young human serving drinks as if nothing untoward had occurred.  Harvey paused, lost in the luscious flavor dancing around the full-bodied notes in his favorite blend.  He wondered briefly if the human was _trying_ to get his attention or --

“I’m sorry, what did you say, Coyle?” Harvey asked, realizing the conversation on his headset had lagged. He rolled his eyes at the snippy grunt.  “Oh don’t give me that, your clan has done nothing but increase profits since I took over!  Well and unless you trust me on this, the city is about one more traffic jam from bringing out the druids – how do you think your clan will manage when the entire damn bridge is painted in goats blood, hmm?” There was a disconsolate sound on the other end of the line.  “Coyle, relax, alright?  I highly doubt the City is going to pay to butcher five hundred poor billy goats just to cast a troll repel but you have _got_ to accept that the humans outnumber us _and they own the bridge down to the last brick_.  It isn’t like the old days when no one would miss the odd peddler or two – your cousin went viral trying to take gold in the middle of the damn bridge!  The mayor doesn’t have a drop of fae blood in him and he’s very proud of that fact – we need to keep on his good side.”

In the end, Coyle Lorga promised to continue the maintenance his people had performed on the bridge since they’d helped put it up – Coyle wasn’t lying about that part. They also promised to try a new direction and allow the gnoles to take over toll gathering from the city.  The gnoles were singularly expert at collections and completely trustworthy in maintaining the accounts in their care.  This was mostly due to the fact that anyone who pissed them off tended to end up in their dungeons … and then on a platter for dinner.  It was as much as Harvey could hope for – he leaned back in his chair and licked his lips, running tongue over his fangs.  He wanted another cup of coffee.

* * *

“Gretchen, I’m going down –“

“Nope, I got your afternoon fix right here, Mr. Specter,” Harvey’s assistant said, handing him a travel mug.

Harvey looked down at the drink. “And how did you know what –“

“Now, we’ve known each other a while, Mr. Specter. And in all those years, you’ve gone for a cup of coffee exactly once a day in the afternoon because your driver brings you the morning version,” Gretchen said curtly.  “And since last week, you’ve been drinking at least three cups a day in addition to the morning.  It doesn’t take a genius to figure out something caught your attention down at that cart.  Something with bright blue eyes and O+ blood maybe?”

Despite being a vampire of several centuries, Harvey felt his ears heating up. He curled up a lip, revealing an ivory fang.  “It’s not like I need to watch my caffeine intake, Gretchen.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. Descended from a long line of voodoo queens, Gretchen Bodinski was hardly intimidated by Harvey’s display.  “What you _need_ to do is quit stalking the poor child and take him out to dinner.”

“What makes you think –“

Gretchen tapped her phone and Harvey’s buzzed a moment later. “You have reservations for 8 at Eric Brook’s Southside diner so your boy won’t have to worry about dressing.  Ray will pick you both up at 7 at the curb.”

“And I’m just supposed to go downstairs and ask him out?” Harvey demanded.

Gretchen gave him a sly look. “Are you telling me that after four centuries, you’ve lost your dark powers of seduction?”

Harvey glared at his assistant for a moment before rolling his eyes with a sigh. “You know, after four centuries, you’d think the humans I work with would have figured out that I deserve _respect_.”

“If I didn’t _respect_ you, I wouldn’t be wasting my time trying to move this sad little drama of yours along – now go downstairs and ask that young man to dinner,” Gretchen ordered.  “Or I will.”

Harvey sighed but he smiled as he did so and after a quick glance around, placed a chaste kiss on his assistant’s cheek. She chuckled and waved her hand at him.  “Oh get on with you.”

Harvey winked. “Just making sure I haven’t lost any of those ‘dark powers of seduction’.”

Gretchen hummed and shook her head while she watched her employer stroll to the elevators. He was a fairly decent man for a creature that lived off the blood of others but four generations of went anywhere without a _gris-gris_.  Tapping the large bead on her necklace, she felt the warmth of the magic imbued there and smiled.  If Harvey Specter ever stepped out of line, vampire or no, she’d learn him the meaning of _respect_.

Fortunately for Harvey, she liked his charming smile.

* * *

“Wa-wait – Harvey – can’t – _oh god_ –“

Harvey smiled to himself as Mike shuddered through what had to be his third orgasm in an hour. The blue eyes rolled back and Mike’s already fast breaths devolved into hoarse gasps.  Honestly, the vampire is impressed Mike still has the ability to form words even if complete sentences seem to be beyond him.  After all, not only is there the normal shifting of blood flow to his southern regions but Harvey’s human lover has been steadily losing blood thanks to several puncture wounds all over his body.  Mike’s gaze met Harvey’s and the vampire rolled them over.  He pulled the young man against his now warm body and yanked the thick comforter overtop.  Another smile tugged at his mouth when Mike whined softly as Harvey slid free of his body.

“…you … di’nt … you …”

Harvey gently shushed Mike with a kiss against the human’s forehead. “Just rest, Mike, I’m here – I’ve got you.”

It’s been a little over two months since Gretchen’s little surprise and Harvey hasn’t stopped being grateful for her impertinence. Mike Ross is by far the most amazing human Harvey has known in his long life.  For all his physical vulnerability, the man possesses a mind that rivals most of the immortals Harvey is acquainted with – the conversation he witnessed with a certain Serbian engineer was one Harvey would probably long after Mike was dust.

A chill feeling entered Harvey and he tucked his lover closer. Mike dozed, his breath soft against Harvey’s chest.  Just that night he’d asked and now he waited for the human’s reply to his question. 

If Mike allowed himself to be turned, there was no guarantee he would be with Harvey for the rest of their long lives but the vampire had a feeling … a hunch. It had been a long time since Harvey had allowed himself to consider love … far longer than Mike had been alive … but he couldn’t deny it to himself.  And knowing Gretchen, she wouldn’t let him deny it either.  The vampire gently inhaled Mike’s scent.  He enjoyed the faint coffee notes overlaying the salty-sweet smell of his lover’s blood.

“You know, it always kinda freaks me out when you sniff me like that,” Mike’s drowsy voice pierced Harvey’s awareness.

“I’m not _sniffing_ you,” Harvey protested.

Mike lifted his head and grinned up at the vampire. “Right … and you breathing in my hair every time we do this –“

“ _This_?”

Mike sat up quickly at the tension in Harvey’s body. “That’s not what I meant –“

Harvey slid out of bed and jerked on his robe. Mike followed after pulling on his boxers.  The vampire’s quick movements sped him around the condo in a blur that left Mike blinking. 

“Harvey!”

The blur stopped and coalesced into Harvey’s form as he stalked to the window with a tumbler of scotch. Mike sighed.  He walked over and after a moment’s hesitation, placed his hand between the strong shoulders.  The near rock hardness of the muscles under his touch made Mike bite his lip.

“Stop it, you’ll shred your skin like you always do,” Harvey grumbled.

“So turn around and talk to me.”

“What’s to talk about? Certainly not _‘this’_.”

Mike sighed. “Harvey, damn it, look at me!”

The vampire slightly turned his head and Mike could just see the gleam of his yellow eyes. Frustrated, Mike walked around to stand in front of Harvey.  The other man took a drink and looked over Mike’s shoulder at the skyline of the city.

“Harvey – look, I didn’t mean it that way and you damn well know it.”

Glowing eyes snapped to Mike’s. “Oh really.  And how _did_ you mean it?”

“You know what? Fuck you, Harvey.”

Mike turned on his heel to go back and find his clothes when he found his way blocked by Harvey. “Oh don’t run off – and here I thought you were having fun being my little –“

“Don’t say it –“

“My _feeder_ ,” Harvey hissed.

Mike’s fist caught Harvey cleanly on the jaw. On a human it would have been an instant knockout with Harvey lying on the floor.  Unfortunately, it only resulted in Mike’s hand breaking straight across the knuckles.

“ _OH FUCK!”_

Harvey blurred in front of Mike as the human folded to his knees cradling his hand. He gently took an ice cube and ran it over the swelling hand as Mike groaned. 

“Well that was an idiot move,” Harvey muttered.

Mike didn’t respond and it was Harvey’s turn to exhale slowly. He reached out and tilted Mike’s chin up.  The blue eyes darted sideways and Harvey pursed his lips.

“I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t – that’s not how I see you, Mike,” Harvey confessed.

“Sure, Harvey,” Mike said through gritted teeth. “Can you call a cab … I need to get to the urgent care.”

“Mike –“

“Fuck you, Harvey,” Mike said, his eyes finally meeting the vampire’s. “I was going to say ‘yes’, you asshole.”

Harvey blinked. “You – you were?”

Mike groaned. “Yes … of _course_ I was going to say yes.  I don’t have any family left – and I don’t want you to watch me grow old.  I don’t want – I don’t want to lose you.”

Harvey studied Mike’s eyes. “Then why did you call it –“

“Because _this_ –“ Mike waved his good hand between them.  “This is the best thing I’ve ever had in my life, Harvey.  I love being with you and I love it when you sniff me – shut up, you totally do – and I love you.”  A dark blush crept up Mike’s neck.  “And yeah … I kinda do like being your … your feeder.”

“Oh you stupid, reckless child –“ Harvey muttered against Mike’s lips.

The young man pulled back. “Hey, I thought you loved me.”

Harvey smiled. “I do, you crazy kid.”  He leaned in for another kiss.  “I really, really do.”

Mike opened to the vampire and for a moment, they lost track of the world. Mike’s hand, however, brought them crashing back to reality.  He groaned and Harvey hissed when he saw how much the fingers were swelling.  Capturing Mike’s face between his own, he met the blue eyes he adored.

“Look at me, Mike – I can help you, ok? Just trust me?”

Mike nodded. “You know I do.”

Harvey bent down and bit into the tight skin without warning. He ignored Mike’s howl of pain and smiled when he felt the lithe body slump against him.  He pulled back, licking his lips and examining the fingers.  The bones shifted beneath the skin and slid into place nicely.  He could just hear the fractures knitting together with a crackling sound.  Mike gaped.

“That’s – wow, Harvey, that’s amazing! I didn’t know you could –“

Harvey kissed his lover again. “Mike … Mike, did you mean –?”

Mike grinned. “Of course I did – but I need – I want it to be special, Harvey, not just something you do because we’re having a moment.”

The vampire returned the smile. “No worries about that – Gretchen just might actually figure out how to turn me human again if I turn you without her say-so.  I just wanted to be sure – that you don’t regret it.  It’s not something I can take back.”

“I don’t want you to take it back, Harvey. I want it and I want you.  I want—“

“I swear to _God_ if you say you want the fairytale –“

Mike’s laughter made Harvey’s silent heart want to beat again.

* * *

“Did that just happen?” Harvey asked as they walked back to the car.

Parked in a remote turn-out, the path they were on led directly to the very well-hidden front door of the New York City gnole clan. Harvey was still a little speechless.

“I have no idea, Harvey, I think I’m still shaking,” Mike replied.

Harvey looked at his mate. After a year as a newly-turned vampire, Mike had finally given up the coffee-cart business and started helping Harvey with his law cases.  And he was incredible at it – a natural if Harvey had ever seen one and he’d been practicing law since lawyers were invented. 

“Mike, you just negotiated a fee reduction with the _gnoles_.  And we both still have all our appendages.”

“Should we check again when we get home?”

“That emerald was the kicker – did you see the way they lit up at that?”

“Who uses gems for eyes?”

“Gnoles.”

They both turned at a faint rustling sound. Mike swallowed hard and reached for the car door.  “Maybe we should go home now?”

Harvey nodded and when they were well on their way, he took Mike’s hand in his own. The young man who would never age again looked at him with luminous blue eyes. 

“Do you regret it?”

Mike shook his head. “Nope.  Not even a little.  I’d empty my veins if I had to do it all again.”

“You really _did_ put your own blood in my cup didn’t you?”  Harvey mused.  “That first time?”

“Absolutely.”

“Clever boy.”

Mike shrugged. “I might have had a little help.”

Harvey looked at him. “She didn’t.”

“Gretchen is kinda scary, Harvey.”

Harvey made a mental note to give his assistant a month’s vacation when they got back to the office. Hell, he might even just give her the rest of the damn year off.  He leaned back and sighed.

“You have no idea, Mike. Even the gnoles are scared of her.”


End file.
